Current Fleet Management systems have proven to be ineffective for Fleet Managers to manage their fleets. Fleet Managers manage their fleets with outdated and hand collected data that makes it hard for them to react to immediate problems and plan for future fleet utilization based on their fleet's past performance and utilization.
Further, the collected information may be a collection of current conditions and past conditions which are cumbersome to assimilate by the receiver of the information.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide a method of collecting data from a plurality of machines in a fleet of machines, wherein snapshot reports of current conditions, or summary reports on the historical state of a machine, can be generated and can be forwarded to the fleet manager at a remote monitoring system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for remote monitoring equipment for an agricultural machine which will permit the capture of additional information about the machine and its use without ever visiting the machine.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.